Liebesleid
by Halkeginia
Summary: Ciel experimenta por primera vez el dolor que causa el amor. El que se sufre debido a uno no correspondido. Y la única pregunta que ronda su mente es: ¿Realmente es un amor así? Tiene que serlo si la otra persona es Sebastian/One-Shot.


¡Muy buenas!

Me entraron ayer ganillas de escribir, y a ello me puse. Y gracias a esas ganas que me entraron a las cuatro de la mañana (sí, a las cuatro de la mañana tenía ganas. Y a las cuatro me puse xD), pues ha nacido Liebesleid.

¿Le suena el nombre a alquien?

En fin, más notas al final :3

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso, no mío. (¿por qué es necesario decirlo siempre? Ya lo hice en el primer fic, así parezco una plasta...)

* * *

 _-Liebesleid-_

" _Do you understand what it's like to be so in love that you can't breathe?"_

* * *

Le daba vueltas a la rosa entre sus manos. Le faltaba poco para marchitarse, pero aún conservaba ese color rojo que tanto le recordaba a la sangre.

Tironeó de uno de los pétalos, que cedió con un ruidito sordo. Se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo, mientras lo retorcía para que desprendiese todo el aroma.

Sí, olía bien a pesar de estar medio muerta.

Le parecía una cualidad interesante. Que las rosas, las flores en general, mantuvieran su belleza hasta el último momento. Incluso muertas. Su tía Frances metía las rosas entre las páginas de los libros para impregnar el aroma en las hojas. Después de algunos días, cuando abría el libro, allí estaba la rosa, marchita, aplastada; pero era hermosa. A su tía le gustaban más así.

Pero los humanos no podían aspirar a aquello. Los humanos mueren, y se descomponen. Al contrario que las flores, cuanto más tiempo pasan muertos, peor huelen, y más horrendos son.

Ahora sostenía entre sus manos un cadáver. Sabía que aquella rosa había muerto en cuanto la había arrancado de la tierra, pero se había mantenido fresca, y no aparentaba su estado real.

En esos momentos le pareció cruel el haberla matado simplemente para observar su belleza.

¿Pero quién, al sostener una flor entre sus manos, piensa en ella como un cadáver? Solo piensa en lo bella que es, y en lo bien que huele. Pero nadie piensa que tiene entre sus manos una cosa muerta.

Mirándolo de ese modo, quizás él era la primera persona que sí lo había pensado. Aunque eso tampoco le importaba ahora.

Suspiró y arrojó el pétalo arrugado al suelo. Tras contemplar de nuevo la rosa alicaída, la tiró también, pero con impulso, haciéndola aterrizar entre unos matorrales.

"Ahora nadie podrá admirarte"

* * *

Llevaba una hora allí, sentado, aburriéndose. Entre pilas de papeles que parecían infinitos. Seguramente lo fueran.

Volvió a dejar la pluma en el frasco, de forma desganada. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, recreándose en la elegante lámpara.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante.- el muchacho dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

\- Joven Amo.- pronunció el mayordomo inmediatamente, antes incluso de estar completamente dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, arrugando el gesto.- Más vale que sea algo importante…

\- Esto.- espetó, en cuanto Ciel acabó la frase. No, ni siquiera eso. Milésimas antes de que Ciel acabara la frase.

Ciel miró lo que sostenía el mayordomo entre las manos. Reconoció la rosa que hacía poco rato- más o menos una hora- había arrojado al matorral.

\- ¿Qué pasa con _eso?_

Sebastian alzó la mirada hacia él.

\- Joven Amo, ¿puede explicarme qué hacía esta rosa tirada en el jardín?- estaba notablemente molesto, y ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultarlo.

\- ¿Qué?- rió- ¿Tanto dramatismo, por una rosa?

Sebastian caminó hacia la mesa tras la que estaba sentado el Conde, con paso elegante.

\- Pero, Joven Amo, soy yo el que cuida los rosales. Y no quiero que ninguna de las rosas que lo forman sufra este destino. Acabar… muerta.

\- Este destino…- repitió, lamiéndose los labios secos.- Sebastian, tú mismo las cortas y las dispones en floreros. Para _decorar-_ aquella última palabra denotaba un retintín sumamente implícito.- Así acaban muertas igualmente. _Tú-_ hizo una pausa- también las matas.

\- Ese es un buen fin, Joven Amo. No este. Acabar así, a manos de…

Ciel endureció el gesto.

\- ¿A manos de… un niño, un desgraciado…? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Sebastian sonrió.

\- A manos de _usted._

El Conde chasqueó la lengua, girando bruscamente la cabeza hacia otro lado.

\- Yo hago lo que quiero…

\- Eso ya lo sé. Siempre hace lo que quiere. No es eso de lo que estamos hablando.

\- ¿¡Y de qué demonios estamos hablando entonces, Sebastian?!

No lo soportaba. Estaba demasiado irascible desde que comprendió qué era lo que realmente sentía por su mayordomo. Cuando tenía un mal día debido a aquello, hasta el sonido del viento lo irritaba.

\- Una rosa, una rosa…- continuó, con burla.- ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que tú, demonio estúpido, estás así por una mísera rosa?

Se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio, hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de Sebastian, arrebatándole la rosa de las manos.

\- Esto, querido Sebastian…- la arrojó al suelo.- ¡me importa una mierda!

 _¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…!_

No quería que Sebastian se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, pero si seguía comportándose así, estaba claro que para alguien como Sebastian, sus sentimientos no iban a pasar desapercibidos. Ya no.

No quería que se diera cuenta, de verdad que no…

" _¡Date cuenta ya, estúpido, y déjame en paz!"_

\- Le prepararé algo caliente, para que se calme.- el mayordomo sonrió.

Sebastian se había olvidado demasiado pronto de la rosa. Ciel acababa de arrojarla al suelo… y el mayordomo ni se había inmutado.

\- ¿Vienes así, por esa estúpida rosa, y ahora te vas sin inmutarte?- gritó, cuando ya hacía rato que el mayordomo se había ido.

Miró la rosa tirada en el suelo. Estaba mucho más arrugada y meliflua que antes. Enfadado, cogió el frasco de tinta y la derramó sobre la rosa, coloreándola de negro.

* * *

Una infusión de pasiflora. Eso era lo que Sebastian le había traído, para calmarle.

Pero él no necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba que alguien le aclarara de una vez todo aquello que tenía en su cabeza.

Miró el líquido que quedaba en la taza, que ya no iba a beberse porque en él quedaban todos los restos que habían conseguido atravesar el colador.

Contempló el jardín que se veía más allá del ventanal situado tras el escritorio. Y entonces oyó un canto de pájaro. Probablemente Sebastian habría determinado la especie con solo oír aquello, pero Ciel no. Porque ni siquiera le importaban esas cosas. No solía importarle nada que no fuera él o sus intereses, a no ser que fuera algo relativamente cercano a él. Y, técnicamente, Sebastian era algo relativamente cercano a él, así que podía permitirse que él le importara. Aunque fuera un poco.

Un razonamiento bastante absurdo, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo que necesitaba era justificarse a sí mismo y a sus sentimientos, le pareció adecuado.

\- ¿Joven Amo?- la voz del mayordomo sonó, queda, tras el previo golpeteo a la puerta.

Ciel gruñó por lo bajo antes de apoyarse en el respaldo y echar un vistazo a la pluma que descansaba en la mesa, rodeada de gotitas de tinta que habían goteado de la punta. Porque el tintero seguía recostado al lado de la rosa. Pero en ningún momento le vino a la mente el tintero.

\- Adelante.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y dio un paso al frente. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Joven Amo.- bajó una ceja, adquiriendo una expresión parecida a la molestia. Pero imposible de determinar para Ciel.

Ciel alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? Escúpelo de una vez. ¿Y qué te traes con esa cara?

Sebastian volvió a carraspear y sonrió.

\- Joven Amo, una gata se ha instalado en el cobertizo.

Ciel arrugó la nariz, echando hacia atrás la silla para levantarse. Rodeó el escritorio y se plantó frente a Sebastian.

\- Sácala de ahí.

\- No puedo.- replicó el demonio inmediatamente.- Viene con sorpresa.

El Conde puso los ojos en blanco, y entonces reparó en la rosa, que aún seguía allí, rodeada de tinta, coloreada de un intenso color negro. El tintero descansaba a su lado. Se percató de él entonces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "sorpresa"?- preguntó, haciendo cada vez pausas más largas entre cada palabra.

Sebastian sonrió abiertamente, mientras un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a su amo.

\- Gatitos.

El joven Conde abrió los ojos asombrado, percatándose entonces del suave sonrojo de Sebastian. Y aquella visión, que se le aparecía por primera vez en su vida, le hizo sonrojar también. Pero, desde luego, su sonrojo se mostraba mucho más notorio que el del demonio. Tragó saliva, intentando concentrarse en su odio hacia aquellas criaturas peludas para poder gritar a Sebastian y que su voz no temblara, como sabía que iba a pasar. Milagrosamente le funcionó.

\- ¡Me da igual!- gritó, guiado más por su propia frustración que por el enfado.- ¡Saca a esa gata y al resto de esos bichos de mi cobertizo!

Los ojos de Sebastian comenzaron a brillar, mientras sus pupilas se estrechaban. Demonios, lo había enfadado.

\- No lo haré.- sentenció.

Ciel resopló y se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo mantener esa posición y comenzó a hacer aspavientos con la mano mientras habló.

\- ¡¿Y por qué demonios me lo cuentas?!- espetó.- ¡Yo nunca entro ahí, no me habría dado cuenta!

\- ¿Entonces preferiría que le desobedeciera y los mantuviese allí sin su conocimiento?- alzó una ceja, escéptico.

Ciel echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, como si le hubiesen dado un leve empujón. ¿Eso quería decir que prefería decírselo y poner en riesgo a unos gatos que desobedecerle?

Muy a su pesar volvió a sonrojarse. Aquello no le daba motivos para sonrojarse porque no implicaba nada romántico, simplemente que su mayordomo le era leal. Pero en aquel momento su mente y su cuerpo se encontraban tan aturdidos debido a aquel pequeño amor en floración, que no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por aquello.

Ablandado, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Muy bien. Debido a tu sinceridad… dejaré que esas… cosas, se queden en el cobertizo.- el rostro sorprendido, después alegre y más tarde sonrojado de Sebastian fue como una bofetada a su preciado orgullo, que cayó súbitamente, al igual que la rosa.- ¡P-pero como me hagan estornudar u-una sola vez… te juro que los echo a patadas de aquí…!- manifestó, con el sonrojo más intenso que antes, mientras con ojos empañados miraba la alfombra y permanecía tenso.

El semblante de Sebastian volvió a la normalidad. Se inclinó y tras susurrarle un "Se lo agradezco", desapareció por la puerta. Seguramente mucho más alegre que el Conde al que dejaba completamente sonrojado en medio de la estancia. Sin duda, aunque la rosa no estuviese impregnada de tinta, el rostro de aquel niño estaría mucho más rojo.

* * *

Abrió el armario de las bebidas. Tras echar un vistazo al reloj de la sala- casi las once y media-, devolvió la vista al interior del mueble. Paseó la mirada por las múltiples botellas de cristal verde y se detuvo en una en concreto. Medio vacía. Sí, en aquel momento, tal como andaban las cosas, sin duda para Ciel estaba medio vacía.

\- Este es el que bebía papá más a menudo.- se puso de puntillas y estiró la mano para alcanzarla. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, cogió una pequeña copa y se sentó en el sillón verde que había al lado de la chimenea. Sebastian había encendido el fuego hace poco, así que aún refrescaba dentro de la habitación.

Alzó la botella a contraluz y contempló el líquido rojizo que se agitaba debido a sus manos temblorosas.

" _Nunca he bebido vino"_ pensó _"Al menos no de forma tan presente"_

Tironeó del corcho con dificultad. Tras unos segundos, cedió, siguiendo a esto un pequeño sonido de vacío.

Lo vertió en la copa, llenándola hasta arriba. Dejó la botella abierta en la mesa de té y olisqueó el vino.

" _Huele dulce"_

Sin duda lo mejor era ahogar las penas en alcohol. En su caso era frustración, pero daba igual. Inhaló fuerte y se colocó la copa en los labios. Bebió un sorbito.

\- Mmm…- lo paladeó rápidamente.- Sabe igual que huele.

Le pareció que estaba muy rico, y además le dejaba un agradable calorcillo en el pecho y en la garganta. Le dio otro sorbo, mucho más largo que el primero. La sensación de calor en su pecho aumentó, y a consecuencia su visión se volvió más cálida. Parpadeó, dejando los párpados cerrados durante un instante más largo que en un parpadeo normal. Volvió a darle otro sorbo. Y poco a poco, para su satisfacción, comprobó cómo las preocupaciones se iban con rapidez. Se reclinó completamente en el sillón, quedándose su espalda en el cojín en el que antes estaba su trasero. Y tras dar otro largo sorbo, cerró los ojos.

Comenzó a reír tontamente, mientras se servía otra copa con dificultad.

\- Estúpido Sebastian.- murmuró con voz ebria y tono apenado.- ¿Quién le da derecho a meterse tan profundo en… _¡hic!..._ en mi mente? ¿Por qué ya no puedo… _¡hic!..._ pensar… _¡hic!_... en nadie más? Pesaba que mis defensas… _¡hic!..._ no cederían con alguien tan… _¡hic!_... como él… Que no cederían con na… _¡hic!_... con nadie…

Se acabó esa segunda copa entre balbuceos incomprensibles.

.

.

No encontraba a su amo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Debería estar en su habitación… Pero en su cama solo descansaban los cojines perfectamente colocados.

Ya había mirado en todos las habitaciones, ¿verdad? No le quedaba ningu…

Entonces se acordó, aún no había mirado en la sala en la que había encendido el fuego hacía ya unas horas. Y si su pequeño amo no se encontraba allí… tendría que ampliar el campo de búsqueda. Pero era imposible que hubiera salido de la mansión.

En aquellos momentos no quería estar allí, así, buscando tan… ¿desesperadamente? A su amo. Quería disfrutar de la compañía de aquellas suaves, peluditas y adorables bolitas con cola. Pero por suerte, había cogido uno de los gatitos- los cuales estaban lo suficientemente crecidos como para poder estar bastante tiempo separados de su madre- y le llevaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta. Así podría soportar esos momentos de búsqueda que debería estar empleando con los gatos.

Aunque, en realidad, tampoco odiaba tanto la compañía de su amo. Le recordaba a un gatito. Pequeño, menudo, malhumorado, ingrato, traicionero… pero a pesar de todo, cariñoso. Aunque aquella última faceta nunca la había empleado con él.

" _Aún hay días para que ocurra…"_ pensó con una sonrisa, situándose delante de la puerta que daba a la sala donde probablemente esta su amo… ¿Lo estaba? Agudizó el oído y escuchó balbuceos que no llegó a entender. Pero lo que más le preocupó fue la voz del Conde, que se oía extraña. Muy extraña.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar.

Y adentro se encontró con un extraño panorama: veía el respaldo verde del sillón, un brazo colgando lánguidamente del respaldo, una pierna estirada hacia afuera y una copa de vino tirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Joven Amo?- preguntó, cauteloso.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- al oírle sin la puerta de por medio, pudo determinar inmediatamente el porqué de la voz del Conde. Estaba ebrio.

Rodeó el sillón para encontrarse cara a cara con su amo, espatarrado en el sillón de mala manera, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro, los ojos entrecerrados y dotados de un brillo extraño, gotitas de sudor resbalando por su piel y lo más notorio: un intensísimo sonrojo que le cubría sin timidez todo el rostro, hasta las pequeñas orejas. Respiraba con dificultad por la boca.

El mayordomo se arrodilló ante él para atenderle, pero antes se giró y le echó un vistazo a la botella que descansaba en la mesa, también tumbada. Ya no había ni rastro del vino.

Volvió a girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Pero qué ha hecho?

El joven dirigió lentamente sus ojos hacia él, sin mover en absoluto ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Tras establecer un breve contacto visual, los cerró.

\- Est… _¡hic!.._ túpido Sebastian…- tras acabar la frase, cogió aire de forma ruidosa. En aquel estado, hablar le exigía mucho.

Sebastian sonrió, incapaz de evitar aquel atisbo de ternura que pasó por su mente.

\- ¿Le parezco estúpido?- preguntó, despacio, dándole tiempo a aquel ebrio ser de asimilar las palabras.

Este asintió, despacio, abriendo mientras tanto los ojos empañados.

\- Mucho…- contuvo un hipido.

Se ladeó, quedando recostado. Miró de reojo a Sebastian, que dejó escapar una risita.

\- Usted se encuentra de esta guisa y el estúpido soy yo?- se inclinó hacia él y le cogió un mechón de pelo que le cubría la oreja y se escurría por su cuello, apartándolo. Colocó sus labios ahí, arrebatándole aquel privilegiado lugar al mechón azulado.

\- Si me permite decirlo, y seguro que sí, estando como está- hizo una pausa.- Aquí el estúpido es usted. ¿A quién se le ocurre beber tal cantidad de vino siendo tan pequeño?

\- ¿A quien lla…mas peq…?

\- Solo a alguien tan estúpidamente estúpido como usted.- respondió, como si no le hubiera oído.

\- Serás… _¡hic!_ , insolente…- sin duda estaba exclamándolo, pero estaba tan ebrio que salió muchísimo más bajito de lo que él esperaba.

El mayordomo sonrió de nuevo.

\- No estaba siendo insolente. Pero como no me gusta tacharle de mentiroso… seré insolente.- seguidamente lamió una gotita de sudor situada en el punto de unión entre el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello.

El Conde, tan débil y mareado como estaba, solo pudo gemir quedamente, siendo esa la única reacción que le pudo dar a su mayordomo. Pero, en su interior, estaba tan avergonzado que de ser posible, se habría puesto más rojo. Y, de hecho, sí que era posible, porque si en ese momento su mayordomo le despojara de las prendas superiores, descubriría- sin asombro, seguramente- que los hombros del pequeño Conde parecían dos tomates maduros.

Si a Ciel le hubiesen preguntado el porqué de aquella reacción avergonzada, habría respondido que "por supuesto era debido a que el alcohol le había bajado las defensas". Pero el mayordomo habría sabido inmediatamente que _por supuesto_ su amo estaba mintiendo.

\- Sebastian…- el mayordomo sonrió contra su oreja y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, que seguían contemplándole de reojo.

\- ¿Sí, Joven Amo?

\- Te odio…- tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, lo que le daba un aire incómodo.

Sebastian sonrió, acariciando la suave piel de los muslos descubiertos del joven, mientras lo acechaba desde arriba.

\- Si me permite decirlo…- comenzó, recogiendo la copa y colocándola sobre la mesa, incorporando también la botella vacía.-… yo también le _odio._

Ciel giró la cabeza como un resorte. Le dirigió una mirada asustada oculta tras una casi indiferente.

\- No hablarás en serio.

El mayordomo parpadeó despacio mientras cogía la mano del muchacho y hacía ademán de besarle el dorso, provocando un rápido parpadeo involuntario del Conde.

\- No lo sé. ¿Usted hablaba en serio?

Ciel abrió la boca para replicar algo ocurrente, pero como en aquel estado era incapaz casi de pensar, bajó los ojos.

\- No.

El demonio le soltó la mano. Esta cayó rápidamente en la butaca.

\- Entonces yo tampoco.

Ciel titubeó un instante y alargó la mano para agarrarle la corbata. El fuego crepitando en la chimenea y Sebastian tan cerca de él, le provocaron sentimientos extraños.

Pero sin duda, el vino fue el verdadero detonante de lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Apretó el agarre en torno a la corbata negra y tiró de ella hacia él, dejando el rostro de Sebastian a pocos centímetros de distancia del suyo propio. Ladeó la cabeza mientras alternaba la mirada entre los ojos de Sebastian y sus labios.

\- Es el vino… que me hace hacer cosas raras. No lo tomes en cuenta.- hacía rato ya que había dejado de hipar.

Sebastian sonrió, servicial.

\- Por supuesto, Joven Amo. Todo es culpa del vino.

El mayordomo no esperó a que Ciel siguiera tomando la iniciativa, agarró la muñeca del Conde y con un movimiento rápido, la empujó, provocando que su brazo retrocediera y su mano a su vez, tirara de la corbata. Finalizando, por fin, en el contacto.

Los labios de Sebastian se le antojaron fríos, pero palpitantes. Se movían con destreza sobre los suyos. Y le pareció que aquel pequeño roce podría llegar a embriagarle tanto como había hecho ese vino.

En cambio, a Sebastian le parecieron calientes y pequeños. Se mantenían quietos, era obvio que el joven nunca había besado a nadie y por tanto, no tenía habilidad en aquello. Sabían a vino, demasiado dulces para su gusto.

Ciel se encontraba ya totalmente en aquel estremecedor contacto, cuando un pequeño ruido le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Eso había sido… ¿un maullido?

Ambos rompieron el beso y miraron hacia abajo. Entre ambos cuerpos, un gatito trataba de abrirse camino. Sebastian soltó una risilla mientras el gato trataba de avanzar, pero la cercanía de ambos se lo dificultaba.

- _¡A..aaa…ach…!_ \- el Conde contrajo la mueca cuando Sebastian le detuvo el estornudo.

Sebastian acercó de nuevo el rostro al de Ciel, sonriendo divertido. Ciel le miró molesto y colocó la mano en su rostro, tratando de apartarle.

\- ¡Tú, estúpido…- sorbió por la nariz…- estúpido! Te dije que si me hacían estornudar una sola vez…

El mayordomo bajó al felino al suelo y este salió a paso tranquilo de la habitación. Ya lo encontraría más tarde.

\- Técnicamente, Joven Amo, no ha estornudado.

Ciel le fulminó con la mirada. Sebastian le incorporó y le sentó adecuadamente en la silla. El joven Conde aún tenía el aspecto físico de estar ebrio. Y lo seguía estando.

\- Volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Cuándo me lo va a decir?

Ciel le miró confundido.

\- ¿Decirte qué?

\- No se haga el desentendido, Joven Amo. Esta mañana he llevado la rosa en su estudio. Pretendía hacerle perder los papeles y que, en consecuencia, debido al calor del momento, me lo dijera. Era bastante probable que fuera a enfadarse. Pero parece que no ha llegado a sentir tanta rabia como para decírmelo.

\- ¿Pero decirte el qué?

\- Que está enamorado de mí, obviamente. _"¡Demonios Sebastian! ¿Te pones así por una simple rosa? ¡No lo soporto, me pone celoso! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, y a ti solo te importa esa estúpida rosa!",_ o algo así.

Ciel comenzó a tartamudear, no más rojo que antes porque no podía, pero estaba claro que estaba sumamente avergonzado.

\- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-qué…?

\- Vaya vaya, ¿el gatito que he traído le ha comido la lengua? Oh, pero eso no es posible, porque su lengua _estaba ocupada._

Le llegó una bofetada de improviso.

No, de improviso no. Sebastian sabía perfectamente que se la estaba ganando.

\- ¡E-e-e-estúpi... _¡hic!.._ do!

\- Parece que le ha vuelto el hipo.- comentó.

Ciel estaba literalmente bufando cuando otra bofetada le llegó al mayordomo, esta vez en la mejilla opuesta.

 _Al menos ha sido considerado._

\- Y me supongo que usted también quiere que me confiese, ¿verdad?

Ciel le miró con interés, asintiendo de forma totalmente involuntaria e inconsciente.

\- Joven Amo…- se le acercó y le dio un beso.

Y dio la conversación por zanjada.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Es el OS más largo hasta ahora, y debo decir que me siento bastante orgullosa. Los que me lean sabrán que no estoy muy hecha a alargar las cosas.

Me gustaría aclarar que el título de la obra ( _Liebesleid_ o _Love's Sorrow_ ) es el nombre de una pieza para violín compuesta por Fritz Kreisler, y significa la tristeza del amor, o el sufrimiento del amor, o el dolor del amor, como queráis interpretarlo.

Y bueno, se me ocurrió que el título le pega bastante a los sentimientos de Ciel en este fanfiction.

Y la segunda cosa que quiero aclarar es que la frase del principio (que me encanta), y que está puesta en inglés porque en español no me gusta como suena :/, la he tomado prestada de American Horror Story, creo que la citaba Tate, aunque no estoy segura...

En fin, si os ha gustado, me alegraré de ello, sin duda xD

Por cierto, os recomiendo escuchar la pieza, es sumamente bonita.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
